ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants
It is a thing that makes things Description ' "Plant... the thing that produces water, UV rays, oxygen... Depending on how much electricity is fed to one, it can even defy the laws of physics and produce organic systems. It is lost technology's biggest black box. In appearance, they look like messengers of God. If one of them dies, so dies every living thing depending on it." - ''Trigun, Volume 1. Most Plants are kept in large lightbulb-like containers. 'Independent Plants ' There are Plants, who have formed their own identity and taken on a human form. How or why this happens has not been explained. It appears that all independent plants have blond hair. They can also communicate with regular Plants. Though in human form, they age much slower than humans do. 'Abilities ' It is said that Plants have two main powers. One that "takes in" and another that "forces out". The power that "takes in" is due to the fact that unlike humans their energy is compressed into a small, condensed form. This causes their aura to work similar to that of a black hole, in that it constantly absorbs ambient energy to fortify their bodies. This gives them a number of extraordinary abilities. The abilities of Plants appear to vary among them. It may be that Plants can be engineered to specialize in a particular area; a good example of this was mentioned in the chapter Hero Returns in the first volume of Trigun Maximum, referring to a living Plant that was excavated from an oldSEEDS ship. According toWolfwood, "depending on how you program it, it'll produce whatever you want." All Plants appear to have some form of telepathy or sense between themselves. This caused the Plants powering a weapon the military was going to use onKnives to stop functioning, because they did not want to hurt another Plant. ''Superhuman Senses'': Independent plants possess superhumanly acute senses. *'''Superhuman Sense of Touch: their sense of touch is so acute that their fingers can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page, allowing them to read by touch. The rest of their skin is equally sensitive, enabling them by concentration to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around them. Even with if their senses of smell and hearing are blocked, they could feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from them simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. A side effect of their sense of touch is the ability to manipulate their muscles and internal organs. The sense of touch is not just external, but internal too (central nervous system), thereby giving them total body control, increasing their strength and reflexes extensively. ' ' *'Superhuman Sense of Smell': their sense of smell is so acute that they can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. They can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. Further, the ability to remember smells enables them to identify any person they have spent at least five minutes with by smell alone, no matter how he or she might try to camouflage his or her natural odor. ' ' *'Superhuman Sense of Hearing': Their sense of hearing enables them to detect an acoustic pressure change of one decibel at a pressure level of seven decibels (whereas the lowest threshold for average human hearing is twenty decibels.) they can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. Through practice, a plant is able to control their hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds like their own breathing and heartbeat, all ambient sounds to a normal human level of perception, or all sounds but a particular sound they are concentrating upon. ' ' *'Superhuman Sense of Balance': It is a common misconception that balance isn't a sense, but a plant’s balance centers give them superhuman equilibrium. ' ' *'Superhuman Sense of Sight:' they can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. They retain this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. ' ' *'Superhuman Strength:' plant’s are able to push their muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting them some degree of superhuman strength. ' ' *'Superhuman Stamina:' They have high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by muscles during physical activity. An independent plant can sustain themselves at peak capacity for several days. ' ' *'Superhuman Agility:' their agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. ' ' *'Superhuman Reflexes:' their reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. ' ' *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' the primary power gained from their compressed energy systems is an accelerated healing process that enables them to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. *'Retarded Aging:' In addition, the healing factor provides them with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. 'Angel Arm ' The Angel Arm is a natural ability found in all Plants. Capable of a wide variation of forms. This ability was derived from the principles of a white hole. A white hole is the theoretical time reversal of a black hole. While a black hole acts as a vacuum, drawing in any matter that crosses the event horizon, a white hole acts as a source that ejects matter from its event horizon." Angel arm gives the plant the ability to adapt their body depending on their situation at the time. They can form an automatic defensive mechanism to trigger stopping any incoming attacks by attacking the enemy. Forming wings for flight. The angel arms commonly appear as as enormous cannons capable of great destruction in a manner similar to that of a black hole. However individual Plants require a catlyst for the Arms to appear. While plant’s have abilities that are far superior to that of humans unlike humans their energy reserves aren’t renewable. Their bodies are like a battery, they contain only a certain amount of energy, and when that energy is gone they will die. The offensive aspects of their abilities use a tremendous amount of power. As a meter of spent energy a plant's hair color gradually darkens as their internal power is spent until reaching a final color of black when fully depleted. *Black Hole: By channeling their Angel powers through a catalyst the plant can shoot small black holes that devour anything they touch. Category:Clan